1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a cosmetic assembly primarily used as a deodorant and, more particularly, to the mounting arrangement of a stick of alum within a casing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Crystalline alum, whether it be potassium alum or ammonium alum, is currently used in cosmetics, primarily as a deodorant. Often, the crystalline alum is sold in the form of a block which can be grasped by the hand of a user and passed over parts of the user's body where deodorant is desired. When used in this manner, the crystallized alum is grasped directly so that the user's fingers come in direct contact therewith.
While such direct contact does not present any risk from health and hygiene standpoints, consumers nonetheless prefer these cosmetic products to be packaged in such a way that the hand does not have to come in direct contact with the product itself. Therefore, it is widely known to provide outer casings, generally made of a plastic material or metal, within which the crystalline alum is stored such that the hand of a user need only contact the outer casing in order to apply the alum to the body.
In housing crystalline alum within an outer casing, there is an obvious advantage in using existing casings since the costs involved in formulating new casings is rather high, such as when a special mold must be manufactured for the injection of plastic or molten metal therein. Unfortunately, using an existing casing for different crystalline alum pieces creates certain problems since the alum is in the form of a crystalline block which often cannot be readily adapted to be fixed into an existing casing. In fact, it is substantially impossible to properly fit blocks of alum into existing casings of a predetermined size, since each block of alum has a substantially fixed shape.
Therefore there exists a need in the art for a cosmetic assembly which permits various blocks of alum to be set within an existing casing in a frictionally fit manner such that the alum will not readily fall out of the casing.